Love Thy Neighbor
by supernaturalsex
Summary: She was notorious for being ornery and for asserting herself. Opposites attract and that's why she was drawn to her meek husband back in the day. Unfortunately, their son had inherited her bad traits and he refused to listen to reason. One day, he broke their neighbor's window. She left home to pay the man a visit, only to return an adulteress. Naruto x Mitsuki Bakugo. *One-shot*


**This one-shot features Mitsuki Bakugo cheating on Masaru with Naruto. If you can't stomach the idea of reading such graphic content, I'd highly advise you to turn away now.**

* * *

"You what?!"

"Stop yelling at me!" hollered Katsuki, only for his mother to whack the back of his head. "_Owwwww!_"

Mitsuki narrowed her eyes, placing her hands on her hips. "You broke Naruto-san's window. He saw you do it and told you to stay. Instead, you ran back home with your tail between your legs."

"I was up all night _**again**_ because of that jerk!" was the six year old's incensed retort. "I hate him!"

A sigh escaped her lips as she stared at the trail of dust her son left in his wake. She was hotheaded, sure; but he was an entirely different kind of obdurate. It was two weeks ago that the man next door moved in. As an assertive woman, she went out to greet him and welcome him into the neighborhood. When she got to his door, a couple other ladies had also gathered and she could understand why.

His name was Naruto Uzumaki, and his hair was spiky, similar to hers, but his tresses were a shade darker and richer. Three whisker marks were on either sides of his face, making him look wild...dangerous even when coupled with the seductive grin he had flashed her and her fellow ladies. If that wasn't enough, even through that shirt he had on, she could see his muscles obscenely stretching out the fabric. His eyes were cerulean blue, but his gaze was so intense that just looking into his eyes made her feel like she was drowning in an ocean. His accent was foreign, confirming that he wasn't from around the area.

They say good looks attract the eyes while personality attracts the heart — she personally thought that was bullshit. When she met her husband, she felt at ease with accosting him. However, she didn't feel that way at all with this younger man. Every night, the sounds of a woman screaming would echo through their neighborhood. The following morning a different woman could be seen limping out his door. It didn't help that he would greet her afterward, leaving her flustered every single fucking time. Things have been going well for the past two days since she made it a point to avoid speaking to him. Unfortunately, paying him a visit was a must because she needed to apologize to him on her son's behalf. It was then she realized that her husband was home.

"Honey?" cried out Mitsuki, sashaying into the living room. "Could you please go to Naruto-san's home and ask him how much it'll cost to repair his window? Katsuki-kun broke it and to no surprise he didn't bother to say sorry. We must do something about this."

Masaru tore his gaze from his documents with a frown marring his face. "It doesn't surprise me that he'd do that. It's about time we sign him up for an anger management class," he paused here and sighed. "Unfortunately, I have to finish this. Can't you go to Naruto-san's and get the estimate? I'll gladly write out the cheque."

She chewed on her bottom lip, but said nothing to her husband as she spun on her heels. It was malarkey, but she felt it was beneath her domineering personality to admit to him that she's been crushing on the man next door. Sighing deeply, she reached for her purse. '_It's going to be fine._'

_**xXx**_

"Come on...answer already," muttered Mitsuki under her breath, her lips twisting into a cynical snarl. For the past two minutes she's been knocking on her neighbor's door and ringing the doorbell, only for him not to answer the door.

She knocked again, this time with considerable force, and the door swung wide open. Her features immediately drooped, realizing that her anger got the best of her. It wasn't that she was clueless to the fact that she was "breaking and entering", but she needed to sort this whole mess out with her neighbor. Entering the hallway, she noted that the interior and design was near identical to hers, not that that surprised her. This was the same case for a majority of the homes in their neighborhood. It was then a large shadow invaded her field of vision and her eyes nearly bugged out to the size of dinner plates.

Her neighbor had one hand on his waist, holding up a bath towel that was draped around his lower body. What she felt when she looked at him for the first time was nothing compared to how she was feeling now. His pectorals protruded out far, looking like firm plates engraved on his chest. His shoulders supported biceps the size of boulders. Her eyes shamefully glanced down his body, her breathing labored from taking in his rock-hard abs and that v-shaped torso tapering sexily to his narrow waist.

"This is a surprise," began Naruto stolidly. "To what do I owe the pleasure, Mitsuki-san?"

Mitsuki tried but failed miserably in her attempt to appear unphased by his current state of undress. "O-oh...um...my son broke your window earlier today."

"Oh right," replied the former ninja. "I was going to talk to you about this later this evening, so it's a good thing you stopped by. Let me get changed and we can discuss this further."

It was so onerous trying to maintain eye contact when her field of vision was being consumed by the godly exterior in front of her. Swallowing a lump in her throat, she propelled her arm out to the side. This used to be a thing she would do when she was nervous, but the last time it happened was around the time she started dating Masaru. Unfortunately, by doing this, she accidentally slapped a sheathed sword that was resting by the corner of the wall. She gasped as the weapon went flying towards the staircase, but he was already reaching out to grab it. Doing so, however, forced his towel to open and fall to the ground.

'_G-god…_' thought Mitsuki, flabbergasted by the sight of the blond's cock hanging freely, suspended over ten inches long at complete flaccidity. Dark blue veins ran down the throbbing rod like it was a bolt of lightning firing down the night sky. It was unbelievable in its thickness, its length, its masculinity, its presence, and she couldn't help but draw a comparison to what she was familiar with. Even at rest it was twice as long as her husband's fully erect member and appeared to be thicker than her wrist. Masaru was an infant in comparison.

She couldn't find words, she didn't even know what words to look for — there was no way he was a mortal man. Suddenly, startlingly, there was a tempestuous desire emanating from deep within her loins. Her panties began to dampen and the butterflies that so often made an appearance in her belly were now flying in a hurricane. "Y-your towel!"

Naruto bit back a smirk, the gorgeous woman's reaction stirring his great beast, which was evident from the fact it started to grow, rise upward and harden before his neighbor's very eyes. It was enthralling to watch her mouth drop agape from watching him standing fifteen inches erect. "Please don't mind my cock. It has a mind of its own."

"I-it's...I've never..." she blurted out, two identical streaks of cerise shooting across her cheeks. "Oh my God!"

Hearing that made him flash her a foxy grin. "I take it I'm bigger than your husband?"

The mention of Masaru made her judder as though needles were raining down on her. She was a married woman! Oh, god, how could she have kept staring at her neighbor like this? "I- I... I, gotta go!"

Even as the doleful lady said this, she had yet to move, and so Naruto began sauntering over to her. "Oh, but we must have that talk, Mitsuki-san."

She tried to move her legs, but to no avail. The temperature was hiking multiple degrees, so much so that the heat was making her hallucinate. A smooth liquid started bathing her skin as her glycerin quirk force-activated from the sight of the supercilious man's monster cock swinging from side to side, slapping against his thighs. She idly tugged at the back of her shirt, routinely running her lips over her famished lips as sweat trickled down her forehead.

"Please...put on some clothes," croaked out Mitsuki, not at all surprised with how meek she sounded towards this ridiculously well-endowed man who she has been crushing on. Never in her life hadn't she availed the opportunity to take matters into her own hands. After all, she was the one who demanded her husband to go on a date with her all those years ago. Sadly for her, this whiskered blond was the only man in existence who she simply couldn't launch a polemic against.

She was in so much trouble.

"I was going to, Mitsuki-chan," whispered Naruto huskily, deciding now was the time to increase the flow of Boil Release that he was spilling out into the air. "But I've decided against it."

The outcome of his battle with Kaguya Otsutsuki was beyond his ken. All he remembered was waking up in this new world. Being a labile individual, he had no intention of bitching and whining, so the first thing he did was learn the local dialect. He also continued to hone his skills in the ninja arts. It helped that all of the tailed beasts were still with him and he still had his Sage powers.

Gallivanting around the globe was fine and dandy, mainly because he was hooked on banging MILFs. There was no telling how many wives he's ransacked ever since he got here six months ago. However, he decided that it was time to settle down when he first laid eyes on Mitsuki Bakugo. Purchasing the house next door took no effort on his part. Then again, he was bound to get rich from sending thousands of henged shadow clones to take on cash labor jobs.

For the two weeks, he's been testing the waters with a subtle seduction. It wasn't difficult hammering away at the married woman's resolve because he could tell she was attracted to him from the get-go. Every night since he moved into this house, he's been defiling housewife after housewife. None of them could hold a candle to Mitsuki, though. Today he was the day he planned on taking her. The plan was for him to go to her house and "speak" to her about her son breaking his window. To his surprise, she came here by herself, that too just after he was done showering. It was like Kami-sama had handed this gift to him on a silver platter.

"...why...please…" her breathing became labored as the former ninja reached out and cupped the sides of her face. Even though he was standing at least a foot away from her, his giant dick was stabbing in her stomach. She recoiled when his tongue skittered across her lips, leaving a thin, warm trail of saliva. At that moment she knew she should've made a beeline for the door, but she lost all sense of reality when he drew her in for a kiss. Despite his beastly physique, his lips were so soft and full that her own lips just sort of melted into them. But it was more than just the raw physical feeling. There seemed to be a sort of sizzling sensation between their joined mouths that vibrated down throughout her entire body.

"Mhhmphh…" whatever she wanted to say ended up sounding obfuscated as his tongue darted into her mouth and filled her entire mouth with a crackling, velvety smoothness. The strange feeling that was centered in her mouth as he kissed her was no longer limited there — it was spreading like a virus.

She began breathing in from her nose, her sense of smell inundated with his musky aroma. His hand came around to the back of her neck, squeezing just the right amount of pressure, his skin feeling silky against her own as her huge tits sank into the brick wall that was his chest. Her nipples were so hard at this point that they were trying to poke a hole through her blouse. Try as she might, she was so overcome by the enormity of what she was feeling to do anything but simply fall into it. With just a kiss, he was making her feel sensations that were hitherto foreign to her. His scorching hot tongue continued to gently but forcefully lap inside of her mouth, tasting her, even nearly choking her with its insistence. The room was now filled with the slurping sounds of their tongues and the high pitched gasps of her moans.

'_W-what's...what's going on with me?_' wailed Mitsuki as her brain raged at her to part, but her heart, body and soul refused to listen to reason. She knew it was iniquitous, but in many ways this felt like her first kiss, that electrical feeling that people remember wistfully for the rest of their lives. A groan escaped her when she suddenly felt his tongue slip from her mouth, pulling between her teeth and lips. But then, as his body began to move away from hers and the taste of tongue began to cool in her mouth, it felt a little bit like a spell had been broken. Not entirely, of course, because she was still feeling the after-effects of his seemingly endless sexual energy.

She was now panting like an exhausted dog, a bright red hue spreading across her entire upper body. She could still feel his monster cock rubbing against her belly, but she dared not look down. Her nipples were aching as her breasts remained ballooned out against his chest. Even though she was in a daze, she was aware that she had been creaming through her panties. The sensation of his kiss soon started to fade and now she was able to remember who she was and what she was doing.

She was a married woman who had been smooching a man who wasn't her husband.

"...I can't...this is wrong," whimpered Mitsuki as she turned her head, only to get pulled back into the blond's arms. "Please, Naruto-san. I need to go back to my husband."

Moving his right hand up to the housewife's left shoulder, he began peeling down the sleeve of her shirt down below her elbow, slipping her hand out of it. "You're not going anywhere, Mitsuki-chan. We both know what we felt in that kiss."

The top of her blouse now flopped forward off of her, exposing her massive breasts to the warm air and to his hungry eyes. Not a second was presented to her to stew in guilt because he smashed his lips against hers again, his tongue coiling around hers like a mating snake. The wind was pushed out of her lungs, so baffled by his intensity that she desperately threw her hands around him, sinking her fingers into his hair, holding him close to her. This kiss was even more powerful than the first—if that was even possible—and it was making her feel like she had been sleeping all her life and had just woken up for the first time.

Reaching behind her back, he tickled her bare spine below the bottom hem of her hiked up blouse. He then parted from her lips and bit back a chuckle at her mouth subconsciously opening and closing in ecstasy. Wasting no time, he leaned down and pressed his lips against the delicious curve on the underside of her right breast. His tongue slithered out, moving around the bare flesh and he could feel the velvety sensation of her skin and taste her naturally sweet flavor.

While gently suckling her, he raised his right hand up and onto her right breast, immediately feeling her hardened nipple pressing into his palm. "You've got an amazing set of tits. So big yet so soft. I love them."

"W-wait, please...let me…go back...to..." her feeble protest vanished—just like her senses—when she felt the slight change in texture as the jinchuriki's lips passed over the edge of her areola. He was now moving his lips around on the underside of her breast while kneading the other ever-so slightly. In no time flat he began devouring her nipple, channeling chakra to his tongue to enhance the sensation to the point he was coaxing the memory of her husband out of her mind.

Naruto groaned deep in his throat, finding the firm texture of the woman's nipple to be even more pleasant than her delicious tits. He began sucking harder, resting the nub on his tongue, the skin stretching taught. Every time she tried to push him off her, he flicked his tongue against it, feeling it bounce and vibrate, effectively shutting her up every time. With his hands he switched up the pace and began squeezing her breasts impetuously, luxuriating in the feeling of her flesh as he explored its vast depths. '_You're a lucky man, Masaru-san._'

She began to whimper, her vagina so close to gushing that she was forced to clench her thighs together. He was indefatigably worshipping her chest, sucking and flicking at her nipple while kneading and massaging her marshmallows of flesh. Her husband had never paid this much attention to her. So lost in pleasure, she didn't notice that he began snaking one of his hands down her back. It wasn't until she felt his hand digging through her butt crack that she came to her senses. She threw her head back, but was unable to move far since he was chewing on her tits. "N-Naruto-san! No! Please, stop this!"

"Shh...it's okay, Mitsuki-chan," whispered the whiskered shinobi, a popping sound filling the room as he slipped his mouth off the wife's nipple. It was tantalizing to see the rosy nub glistening with his saliva. "Be a good girl and get naked for me."

Mitsuki Bakugo shuddered, her eyes widening for a second before they started to droop. Despite how gentle, romantic and passionate he had been with her, treating her like a goddess, now he was gazing at her with authority. She was a bossy housewife and a doting mother, but she was unable to find the courage to oppose this dominant young man. Her body began reacting by itself, much to her horror. Pin drop silence was observed from her as she willingly took off her clothes.

"Naruto-san," pleaded the MILF. "Please...I must return to my husband. I can't break my wedding vows!"

Reaching out his hand, the Uzumaki gently traced her jawline with his finger. "You're going to be a good girl and spread eagle on the floor. Am I understood?"

When Mitsuki realized she had nodded at him, the floodgates opened and she began weeping freely. How was he subjugating her with such ease? Despite the influx of emotions coursing through her, when he claimed her lips with his for a brief second, it felt like everything was right with the world again. He stared at her and the fight started to disappear from her eyes. Now she was laying on the floor, obediently spreading her legs for him. '_Please forgive me, Masaru-kun._'

He licked his lips, staring down at what was possibly the most perfect vagina he's ever come across. The outer lips were quite puffy and her inner lips were a tight line of pink flesh the same color as her nipples. Sitting up on the top was her engorged clitoris, and it was there he saw all her skin glistening with arousal. She was a perfect vision of feminine charm and desire. "You have one beautiful pussy, Mitsuki-chan."

It didn't dawn on her until now that he had applied an affectionate honorific to the end of her name. The irascible woman in her was begging to take a stand, but she ultimately kept her mouth shut. He had been toying with her, teasing her, doing all sorts of unforgivable things to her, and she was unable to do a damn thing to stop him from doing them. And now he was leaving an unbroken chain of kisses down along the underside of her breasts, across her stomach, her belly button and then down, slowly, between her legs. She wasn't sure how long it took for him to make this journey, but it felt like hours as every place his lips touched felt like fire. His spiky hair trailed across her glistening skin, tickling her gently and soothing the flame of his kisses.

"Oh...no…" whimpered Mitsuki as her conniving neighbor placed just the gentlest contact on the dripping center of her slit, his nose just fractions of an inch from her clitoris. His lips sunk into her softly and she could feel them caressing her over-stimulated skin. He continued in this manner assiduously, dawdling as he rained kisses down the length of her pussy, never pressing hard.

"I've never tasted a pussy so delicious," purred Naruto, his lips damp with the married woman's arousal. "You can forget about your husband ever touching you again. You belong to me now."

Once again he was pushing the envelope and yet again all that left her mouth was a whimper. She thought back to her husband, her innocent Masaru. He would be destroyed if he were to find out about this. Her love for him summoned the strength she needed to clamp her thighs together and try to flee. Unfortunately, that didn't stop him from beginning the slow ascent back up her labia lips. He was more forceful now, letting his lips sink more deeply into her. Occasionally, his tongue would dart out of his mouth, giving just the slightly penetration into her. Despite the increased intensity, he didn't move any faster. No, all he did was ek his way up her pussy in such a convoluted pattern that it left her a quivering mess.

Suddenly, his warm, writhing tongue dropped heavily out of his mouth and splashed with full force against her clit, wrapping over it instantly in a thick, soft mass and drenched it in his boiling hot saliva, saliva. She let out a strident moan, her eyes bulging, her legs shaking, her body overwhelmed from what he was doing to her. It was then he moved one of his hands up to her aching breasts and began pulling and pinching at her nipples. Now he was was undulating his hand dexterously, kneading the relieved flesh of her breast with his fingers and gently teasing her tight nipple with his palm. There was no time to savor this feeling because he was simultaneously swirling his tongue around her clit.

"Argghhhh!" cried Mitsuki vociferously, strings of sensations bursting out from her nether region as an extra layer of glycerin quirk-induced silk began covering her cap-a-toe. It wasn't quite an orgasm, but it was definitely stronger than anything she's ever experienced. As much as it pained her to admit it, her husband was nowhere near as skilled as this young man — he was making her go mental.

With shameful eyes, she followed the length of the muscular blond's arm down to his broad shoulder. Adrenaline coursed through her when she realized that he was staring directly at her from between her legs. Her cunt was spread open and his warm, fat tongue was splashed across it. She could also see her hard clit resting on his tongue like a pink pearl. She hadn't the slightest clue as to how he did it, but he managed to push her further and further into delirium, her pussy essentially dripping onto his chin, all the while managing to always back off before she could achieve climax.

She began bucking her hips, not wanting to give him the satisfaction, but unfortunately the moans escaping her didn't sound like her at all — they sounded like a wanton slut. "P-please!"

For what felt like hours he kept torturing her by languidly brushing her cunt with his tongue like he was painting a masterpiece. She whimpered as he moved his free hand down towards her thigh, his fingers sinking into her flesh. At the same time, she felt his body shuffle off of her other leg, his gargantuan testicles slipping off of her shin, leaving a warmth behind her that she was unfortunately starting to miss. Finally, the last bit of tension holding her nipple under his fingertip snapped and her nipple jerked free, aching as it bounced on her heaving chest. He was still sucking on her clit, his tongue occasionally plunging into her leaking vagina.

"P-please...don't…" pleaded Mitsuki, the wife in her overwrought with guilt since she could see her wedding ring scintillating from the corner of her eye. "I'm…gonna...I can't...please stop...I'm gonna cum!"

Unfortunately, with the unbridled pleasure she was in, she began bucking her hips in unbridled rapture, for the first time willingly desecrating the vows she gave her spouse. Mellifluous moans escaped her as the blond started lashing her labia lips with his darting, twirling tongue, poking and prodding it, all while massaging her clitoris with his thumb so as to coax even more blood to that swollen marble. Her body started compressing, thrashing, contorting over and again as she grasped his head, digging her fingernails in his skull.

With her teeth clenched, she began hissing like a demented savage in some remote jungle. And just as his tongue wrapped around her g-spot, he exterminated it with a thunderous bolt of lightning chakra. Her cervix wailed as it frantically closed its door, her vaginal walls contracting so hard that even her anus retreated into a fetal position. Her eyes gazed upward to the sombre ceiling, every nerve ending, every muscle, all thoughts, and every element that made her a woman was now uniting in a miraculous and fantastic onslaught of orgasm. "**I'M CUMMMMMINNGGG!**"

She shrieked at the top of her lungs, a million stars invading her field of vision as she gushed from the depths of her vagina. It was unlike anything she's ever felt before. Her hands dug deep into the man's head, her buttocks slapping off the floor, spasming like a trauma patient. Her eyes were leaking with glycerin silk; everything else happening around her became a blur to her. Slowly but surely, she mustered up the courage to open her eyes and saw the blond withdrawing himself from her folds. This was by far the most powerful orgasm she's ever experienced in her life.

"N-Naruto-_kun_," murmured Mitsuki, her heart heavy from appointing the honorific, but at this moment she felt closer to him than even her family. "That...I, oh my god…how..."

"Your husband doesn't even come close, does he?" he chuckled as she turned her head, her answer obvious. "Get up, Mitsuki-chan. It's time for you to suck my cock."

"B-but…you are…" rambled the wife as she looked down at her lap. "You're too big. There's no way I can fit you in my mouth."

In response, the Uzumaki slapped his latest conquest's forehead with his cockhead, creating a small thud sound that echoed through his hallway. "I believe in you, Mitsuki-chan. Now get on your knees."

She let out a breath she didn't know she had as her hands landed on the whiskered blond's upper left and right inner thighs respectively. From what she could gather, her fingers wouldn't even meet around his girth. Hence, she would absolutely have to use both her hands to service him. She glanced up at him before staring down at her wedding ring. '_I am so sorry, Masaru-kun._'

Taking a deep breath, she traced the precum from his urethra with her fingertip before smearing it all around the mushroom head. Her hands were shaking, her palms sweating because this was the first time she was touching a cock that wasn't her husband's. Unfortunately, thinking about Masaru reminded her that she could easily wrap a hand around his wiener, whereas she was being forced to use both hands to meet Naruto's girth. Below were his massive balls, and she could tell without touching them that they were heavy, making her wonder how much jism was stored inside them.

Having mentally prepared herself, Masaru's wife began opening her lips as wide as she could. Unfortunately, the blond's cock didn't fit. She tried again, this time stretching her jaw until it hurt, but it was still no use. Deciding to buy herself a little more time, she started tracing the length of his shaft with her tongue. She went for a back-and-forth motion while licking him, all while conjuring up ways to take that massive head inside her. Unfortunately, this coltish attempt didn't go any better. Not even at its widest point was she able to stretch her lips far enough to engulf his thick mushroom head. Her jaw was aching from being worked so hard, so she decided to move her tongue back to ease the head of his gigantic cock inside her mouth. '_Urggh...how can he be so fucking big?!_'

With the aid of her glycerin quirk, she began secreting smooth liquid all around her oral caverns. Infuriated that all her efforts were in vain, she wrapped her arms around his waist before slamming her head forward, forcing his cockhead to get shoved into her mouth. A combination of glycerin, saliva and his precum started pooling inside of her mouth to the point where it not only lubricated his cockhead, but also began leaking from the corner of her mouth.

She should've been riddled with guilt at that moment, but she wasn't. His mushroom head was emitting such a tremendous heat that it was burning the inside of her mouth. Due to this, she began yearning to take more inside her. And so she dug her nails into the back of his thighs, pushing her head deeper into his crotch. It took some time to take four inches of him inside her, but even after all that effort, she couldn't give him a good blowjob because of how thick he was.

"Good girl," lauded Naruto, his eyes burning with lust as the housewife slobbered on his gargantuan dick like an excited dog. "Keep sucking that cock."

Not once did she waver, even though it would've been logical to throw in the towel. So long she's been sucking him off that her knees were starting to hurt, yet he was still painfully hard and was refusing to ejaculate. Blowing her husband was an easy task because it took less than two minutes to get him to squirt a few drops of cum. It took everything she had to do it, but now she had a solid ten inches of his cock inside her mouth. She looked like a fish out of water, her cheeks puffed out, tears streaking down the sides of her face, her breasts hanging down.

Naruto Uzumaki was now fucking the married woman's face, his hips levering vigorously back and forth as he met his thrusts by pumping her head back and forth. When he would his hips backwards, he'd push her head forward. When he would pedal them forwards, he'd grip the sides of her head tightly and pull her all the way down on his cock. She was gagging like an ebullient slut and he was going to give her the prize she rightfully deserves. "I'm cumming!"

Mitsuki's eyes bulged as the supersonic spurt rocketed hard into the back of her throat. She swallowed desperately, but then he shot his second load, undoing all the work she had just done, leaving her cheeks even fuller while a few squirts burst from the failing seal of her lips. Tears welled in her eyes as she began blowing out cum bubbles, unable to handle the amount being torpedoed down her throat. Unfortunately, now that she had slipped his cock out of her mouth, it was free to shower her with its affection.

A whipping noise echoed through the air as his jism splattered on her face from the bridge of her nose to her chin. It connected with her face, catching a few strands of her hair along the way. Her chin, nose and mouth were next until even her breasts were caked with his reproductive cream. By the end of it all, she was a whimpering mess as she was wiping his release from both eye sockets, knowing full well she would look unrecognizable in the mirror. "G-god...so much cum."

Scooping up a glob of his semen with a finger, he reached down and smeared it on his latest conquest's wedding ring. "Let's take a shower. We'll continue this at your house."

She stared up at him, her cum-soaked eyes wide as saucers. "M-my house?"

"That's right, Mitsuki-chan," said Naruto with a foxy grin curling to his lips. "Do you think I was joking when I said you belong to me now?"

The housewife realized at that moment her marriage was over. Her husband had no chance of defeating the man she was cheating on him with.

_**xXx**_

The sound of the main door shutting informed Masaru that his wife was home. Thank god for that — he was positively starving. "Hi, honey. How'd it go with Naruto-san?"

As she neared the living room, the devoted wife in her who was nearly dead begged for her to snap out of this adulterous roller coaster. After giving her new lover a blowjob, he guided her into his shower. It felt incredibly intimate when he washed her body, so she willingly washed his in return. She knew now that she wouldn't be able to stop him from making love to her. At least her husband wouldn't find out about her affair — the blond had assured her of that.

"It went well, dear," answered Mitsuki. "Oh, and Naruto-kun wanted to drop off some desserts for us to clear the air between us. Isn't that nice of him?"

Masaru was taken back from hearing the honorific, but deciding against voicing his opinion on it. He turned to the tall, muscular blond, who was carrying a large plastic bag in his hand. "Thank you, Naruto-san."

"You're very welcome," replied the whiskered blond as he set the bag down on the table. Taking out a box, he opened it up and presented it to the man whose wife he had claimed as his. "Go on, Masaru-san. Take a bite. These pastries are freshly baked."

Thanking his neighbor, Masaru reached out for a chocolate croissant and bit into it like it was the cure to cancer. He moaned, his brown eyes sparkling with delight. "Mmmm...this is so good!"

"Glad you like it, dear," said Mitsuki while chewing on her bottom lip. In no time flat, her husband's face went pale, and it was at that moment her lover began tugging on the waistband of her bottoms from the back.

A lustful grin danced across his lips as he slowly peeled down the MILF's pants, watching on as her big, fat, juicy ass ballooned out with a hypnotic bounce. He held up the waistband of her pants to prevent her pants from slithering down her legs since they were dangling around her thighs. She was wearing no panties or bra underneath because he never wanted her to wear undergarments again. Looking over her shoulder, he noticed that her husband was reacting strongly to the "secret ingredient" he had laced in the dessert. He dropped his pants and his monster cock came charging out like a predator pouncing on its prey. Squishing her butt cheeks together, he fit them around his exposed cock.

'_G-god...this is...I can't believe I'm doing this…_' thought Mitsuki, her heart performing jumping jacks in her chest as she gazed at her husband while the man she was committing adultery with began rocking his hips back and forth, fucking the crevice of her ass. Masaru was looking towards her, but not at her — the drugs were clearly affecting him. This was so wrong, oh-so wrong, but why was she feeling so hot?

At long last, Masaru wobbled and then lost all sense of reality. Naruto chuckled as he withdrew from his partner's buttocks. Grabbing the unconscious man by the cuff of his shirt, he placed him on a chair nearby. Discreetly creating a shadow clone, he sent it upstairs so Katsuki wouldn't barge in any time soon. Turning to his disheveled lover, he saw her shuffling her feet. "Get undressed, Mitsuki-chan."

"B-but...my husband is right…." she paused here, noting the darkening of his cerulean blue orbs. She nodded submissively, undressing herself without another word. At his behest, she crawled over to the sofa and got down on her hands and knees, her fingers and toes pushing into the comfortable cushions. Her eyes were glued to the sleeping form of her husband, who was now snoring away without a care for the world, completely oblivious to what was happening to his wife.

"Spread your butt cheeks," ordered Naruto and was pleased as his lover wasted no time in obeying his command. The two parted doughy cheeks of her bottom looked mighty tasty all tightly gripped by her dainty hands. Luscious, pink flower petals were peeking out of the pouch of her vagina. However, he was enticed by the winking dark pinkish star that was her anus.

Mitsuki mewled as her neighbor began smooching every inch of each of her globes, raising her skin in a sea of little bumps of nervous excitement. Soft kisses became ardent licks, laving her flesh in tender affection as a tingling feeling began to build in her stomach. His bottom lip was making the slightest contact with her clit while his nose swathed her anus in continual warm baths of air, sending chills up her spine. Her back arched against him involuntarily, but then her world came crashing down on her when he tried punching through her virgin butthole with his tongue. "Urkkk! No, not there! It's dirty!"

Loving a challenge, Naruto went in for a more forceful approach, spitting out a smidgen of Boil Release-laced saliva in the married woman's untampered asshole. As expected, her dark cavern parted like the red sea as the spit melted her sensitive flesh. Now he was drilling his tongue centimeter by centimeter into her, finally pulling her hips back towards his face as he reached full extension and his open mouth became pressed as firmly as possible against the rim of her anus. In no time flat he was engulfed in complete darkness from being smothered between her ass. Finally, he shoved his tongue into the center of her anus. Since she wasn't expecting such deep penetration, especially with his tongue, her asshole instinctively clenched around him as she hollered at the top of her lungs.

"My...my asshole...it's on fire!" cried Mitsuki, ripples running through her butt as her lover began religiously consuming her bowels. In her mind, she was disgusted, but the adulterous, perverse and taboo nature of the situation she was in was like adrenaline and endorphins mixing ice and fire together. The grip on the sofa cushions tightened to where her nails had torn through the fabric. How could getting stimulated in such a dirty hole feel so damn good?

She no longer cared that she was getting pleasured right in front of her unconscious husband nor did she care that her son was upstairs. Fully surrendering to his worship of her anal chute, she threw her hands around herself out of primal instinct and buried them in his spiky blond hair. With every thrust he forced his face into her crack as far as it would go while his tongue swirled around inside her, searching, reaching, driving her crazy. He brought her to the brink and held her there in delicious torture, no longer tasting the jelly of her dark nexus.

She began rutting her ass back into his face as a point of brilliant white light stabbed through somewhere between her vagina and clitoris, exploded outwards and into her abdomen, splitting her in two, burying itself inside her, leaving her quivering, screaming, shaking on the sofa, her orgasm gushing through her. "**I'M CUMMMMINGGGGGGGG!**"

A tsunami-like wave of juices gushed from the deepest reaches of her cunt, following her anus tightening around the blond's tongue. So ridiculous was her release that each splash splattered loudly on the cushions. Her bellows gradually settled into defeated whimpers as she pressed her face into the drenched cushion. This was the first time she ever got her ass eaten and it felt like heaven on earth.

Withdrawing himself from the MILF's posterior, a foxy grin curled to his lips when he realized from the soiled sofa just how outrageously she had climaxed. Rising to his feet, he turned the blubbering, shaking woman around and used his upper body strength to lift her in the air with a single arm. "It's time to ruin you for your husband, Mitsuki-chan. I want you to face him while you ride my cock."

Memories of her wedding day came rushing back to her in a flashback as she stared at Masaru. She knew this was all kinds of messed up, but it was even more fucked up that the greater part of her didn't mind that she was about to have sex with another man right in front of him. Due to how humongous her neighbor's dick was, she had to stand on either sides of his thighs in order to align herself with the head of his erection. She stared down at her wedding ring before closing her eyes. The answer should've been simple: uphold the heavenly vow to never make love a man other than her spouse. But this man's cock wouldn't be forbidden fruit – it would be a forbidden forest with the sweetest offerings of sinful nectar. Offering a silent prayer for forgiveness, she began lowering herself. '_I'm sorry, Masaru-kun._'

In no time flat her vaginal lips started to twitch, quiver and then capitulate, dilating around him as his mushroom head speared through her married depths. She screamed raucously, arching her back as pain seared through her mind, body and soul. Her legs gave out and the back of her head landed on his broad shoulder, forcing his monster cock further inside her. Her cute little asshole clenched with trepidation from the hell that was being unleashed upon on its sister.

"Aaaaarggggggggggghhhhhhh!" roared a hysterical Mitsuki as the blond continued to feed her unfaithful cunt. "**YOU'RE TOO BIGGGGG!**"

Even though only a little more than one-third of his cock was within her, he was conquering unchartered territory and it felt like he was bifurcating her pussy. There was no way she could handle him! To her shock and amazement, the sheer pair she was in started morphing into something better and warmer and intoxicating, causing tremors of carnal pleasure to radiate outward from her vagina and propagate to the very soul. She felt it growing, with each stroke of his manhood, with each stuffing of his cock into her, the rumblings of an incomprehensible orgasm were starting to coalesce. Suddenly her mouth opened in shock, and her nails clawed into his arms so deeply that she almost drew blood.

In utter desperation, she turned her head, the edges of her vision fading away as her focus locked in on the rugged handsomeness of the man that was giving her this feeling. She never knew she could feel this way. She never knew sex could feel so absolutely divine. Her pussy was stretched to an incomprehensible limit, easily three times as full as it had ever been with her husband. This whiskered blond was causing pleasure to explode outwards from previously uncharted nerve endings deep inside of her.

A deeper thrust from his end forced the imaginary workers in her nervous system to go on strike. At first the sound out of her gaping mouth was silence, her eyes open in disbelief, and then the pleasure crashed over her. Her eyes then started rolling to the back of her head as he began bouncing her up and down on his cock. "Oh- Ohh- Ohhh! Oh god- Oh god- Oh god! I'm cumminggg! Naruto-kun! You're making me cummm!"

"I think you're ready for the rest," gritted out Naruto, deciding to extract every possible ounce of pleasure out of her eruption by delivering a trenchant pelvic thrust, this time bottoming out inside her. There was no greater feeling than rearranging a married woman's insides. "Your wife has the best pussy on this planet, Masaru-san. You're a lucky man!"

She tried to scream again, but nothing came out aside from freely oozing drool. She was certain that there was a visible mound where the head of the ninja's cock was inside her still-orgasming pussy and the pain was hurtling up from her womb into her stomach and up through her throat. A sizable glob of saliva shot out of her mouth, splitting through the air before landing on her sleeping husband's face.

Knowing she was on a high, he wrapped his arms around her stomach, tilting his hand enough for him to bully her swollen clitoris with his thumb. She jerked her hips, causing his cock to flex within her. Rubbing her clit in circles, he used his free hand to take her left nipple in between two fingers. Her face was now a mask of lust as she began raucously bucking and writhing against him. Her body was totally covered in a fine sheen of perspiration as the nerve endings in her body had her tingling all over from him pushing her to well past her limits.

And now she was whimpering like a scalded dog, her giant tits swinging up and down as sweat streamed down her body. A jolt of lightning struck her nerve endings as a pressure began building deep within her yet again. First, her pussy began tingling. Then the sensation spread to the rest of her body. Even her mind was tingling. "C-cummminngggg…"

"That's a good girl! Keep cumming on that dick!" extolled Naruto, his cerulean blue orbs sparkling in delight from the sensation of her thick, rich cream drowning his shaft. Moving his other hand up, he began mauling her big, juicy tits like a man possessed.

Her head lolled back and forth, vehement tremors running through her legs, reaching all the way up her spine. Her poor clit was throbbing in pain as it got jammed against his pubic hair each time he slammed her down on his cock. In her near paralyzed state, she had no idea that she was squirting once again. He had broken her pussy to the extent it was squirting in response to his every thrust. As her body was experiencing unfathomable pleasure her mind was experiencing a bombardment of emotions. She felt fear, an intense fear that she wouldn't get to experience this again, and then that fear turned anger. She thought of her husband. She loved him, and she had promised to stick by him through thick and thin, but he had no hope of giving her this kind of sexual pleasure.

Despite this being wrong, the heart knows what it wants, and hers has decided that it belongs to her lover. She bit her lip, yearning to prove to him that she didn't want this to be a one-night stand. "...you're so much bigger than my husband, Naruto-kun. I love your cock...it's so good...it's so fucking good! Please don't stop fucking me!"

A dark smirk curled to his lips as he began pounding the woman so hard that she began crying hysterically. There was no way this would be a dalliance. That's why he decided to move next door. She was the only woman on this planet who he wanted to settle down and have children with. He was going to spend the rest of his life with her and her husband would have no say on the matter.

The room started darkening as the sun started to set. She would've voiced her shock at how long he's been having sex with her, but she was raddled, her mind having surrendered all higher functions to her baser instincts. Her body was burning with sexual pleasure, propelling her into a realm where only she and the man she was cheating on her husband with existed. She kept slipping in and out of orgasm for what seemed like an eternity, her heart and soul being consumed with love and lust until the ecstasy of their affair rendered her insensible. She began chanting his name through chattering teeth like she was reciting a mantra, feeling another orgasm approaching, this one skyrocketing to an extent she couldn't even have imagined before tonight.

"_**CCCCUMMMMMINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**__!_" screeched Mitsuki at such an outrageous decibel level that she thought for sure would wake her husband. But he kept snoring away without a care for the world while a surfeit of vaginal and glycerin-laced fluids were gushing out of her abused pussy. She could barely breathe as her terrifying orgasm started cleansing her of the little guilt she may have had left for desecrating her wedding vows. Almost in agreement, her wedding ring sparkled under the fading sunlight that was seeping through the window.

Now it was time to mark his territory.

"**I'M CUMMING INSIDE YOUR WIFE, MASARU-SAN!**" roared Naruto, staring directly at the poor bastard from over his lover's shoulder as thick, creamy bands of jism fired from his urethra and went spearing through her formerly monogamous tunnel. Another jet of baby batter rocketed, then another, then another, until he was unleashing all hell inside her.

That eruption of jism worked as fuel on the still roaring fires of Mitsuki's rumbling climax, yanking her out of the earth and teleporting her to a gate overlooking a garden of radiant sunbeams bursting through fluffy white billows. Just basking in its warm presence was divine but she knew nirvana lay on the other side. Suddenly, the gate flew open and she fell over the precipice in a free-fall dive as her lover's jism splattered so hard and far up her vagina that it made her liver churn. Unfortunately, there was no rest allowed for her as he yanked every last inch of his cock out of her before stuffing it back in in one fell swoop. A silly smile curled to her lips as her tongue dangled out of her mouth, fucked senseless for the first time in her life.

A satisfied groan escaped Naruto as he took two handfuls of the defeated mother's tits and began tweaking her nipples. '_Your wife's mine now, Masaru-san._'

_**xXx**_

"Urghh…what a headache," groaned Masaru Bakugo as he nursed his noggin. The last thing he remembered was eating the cookies his neighbor had brought. There was definitely something in the dessert that didn't sit well with his stomach.

Turning his head, he saw his son sitting by the edge of the sofa, which quite frankly looked worse for wear. He would ponder on that later. "What's the matter, Katsuki-kun?"

The kid just sneered, pointing at the window.

"**YOU'RE DESTROYING MY BUTTHOLE!**"

The voice originated from their neighbor's home, but it was so tumultuous that it sounded like the one responsible was right there with them. As much as he disagreed with his son's irascible nature, he could see why the kid was angry this time. He couldn't put a finger on it, but the voice seemed oddly familiar to him. "Close the window, Katsuki-kun. Naruto-san is with female company."

"He always is," grunted Katsuki acrimoniously. "Why do women always scream at his house? Does he hurt them or something?"

A dark red hue crept up to the brown-haired man's cheeks. He didn't plan on giving the sex-talk to his son for a few more years and he had no intention of giving it now, especially in the state he was in. "W-well...Naruto-san is playing a game with them, you see. Don't worry about it. Just close the window."

The six year old troublemaker did as told, a frown marring his face. "And where's kaa-chan? She's not home."

"She's not?" repeated Masaru, donning a similar expression. "Maybe she got angry with me for napping and decided to go out with her friends? Hand me my phone."

In less than a minute, he was in possession of his handheld phone and began punching in his wife's phone number. At first he thought she wasn't going to pick up, but he was eventually able to reach her. "Hello?"

"_Arggh…dear?_"

On the other side of the phone, Mitsuki was on her hands and knees, her face contorted painfully as her tautly stretched sphincter clamped around her lover's giant dick. After wrecking her pussy for five hours straight, her lover dragged her over to his house to continue their adulterous mating session. She was grateful that he spent nearly an hour performing analingus on her and fingering her prior to taking her anal virginity. Every inch introduced her body to a new definition of being full as deep movements in her gut indicated that her insides were shifting, moving to get out of his way as he invaded deeper virgin territory, making a straight passage where no natural one existed.

"Mitsuki-chan?" said Masaru. "What's wrong?"

"_Oh...my...godddddd!_" cried the cheating wife as she held the phone to her ear while sensually grinding her hips. Tears were rolling down her cheeks from getting her ass explored by such a big, fat cock, but there was a wild, hungry look in her eyes. Slowly but surely the man she was falling in love with was helping her transform into a butt-slut.

Masaru was now in full panic mode. "What's happening?! Are you okay?!"

The poor sap had no idea that now his wife's lover had at long last bottomed out inside her. Mitsuki was now a husk of her former self as Naruto's swinging balls began to slap into her splayed-open cunt with every thrust, hitting her clit and becoming wet with her juices. Her tits were bouncing and swaying beneath her, her cum-soaked wedding ring shining under the bright sunlight entering the room.

"_...it's fine," _whimpered Mitsuki, trying to breathe but being unable to as it felt like her lover's cockhead was pressed up against her diaphragm, preventing her from filling her lungs with air. She long since dropped her hands, and her cheek was right up on the mattress, but the man she was betraying her husband with began fucking her so hard that she began foaming at the mouth, drool running down her chin, ripples running through her doughy, bloody-red butt cheeks, her eyes rolling to the back of her head, millions of stars invading her field of vision.

Suddenly, he clutched a fistful of her hair and began yanking on it like the reins on a stampeding horse, all while beating the shit out of her asshole. There was no life left in her eyes as she struggled to hold the phone to her ear, her glycerin quirk no longer willing to lubricate her anal chute. "_I'm losing...at...volleyball...call you laterrrrrrr...__**I'M CUMMMMMINGGGG!**_"

And with that, the call dropped and Masaru stared down at his phone. "Your mother appears to be at a volleyball game. I think she's upset at me for calling her because her friends must want her to return to the game."

Katsuki shrugged his shoulders, not at all surprised that his mother was in a foul mood. She was a volleyball fanatic, after all.

Masaru exhaled deeply, squashing the premonition he had while speaking to his wife over the phone. Deciding to grab him and his son something to eat, he made his way to the kitchen, completely oblivious to the fact his beloved had gotten her anal cherry popped by their neighbor.

_**xXx**_

"Congratulations, Masaru-san. It's a girl."

The designer industry worker's smile could've lit up a stadium light. He was content with having a son, but having a daughter has truly completed their family. "Thank you very much, doctor-san."

Staring at the infant, he noticed something odd about her. His wife and their son both shared red eyes, while his were a shade of brown. However, his daughter's eyes were blue. Katsuki was rowdy from the get-go, whereas his daughter appeared to be calm, cool and collected — not that this was a bad thing.

"Ah, what a beautiful little girl."

Masaru glanced over to see his neighbor entering the room. Roughly a year has passed since the window incident and ever since then the blond integrated himself as an honorary member of their family. Because of him Katsuki was able to mellow down and forego the urge to rage out at every little thing. His wife was also gaga over the muscular man, something that he's always been uncomfortable with, but has never voiced his opinion on.

Appearing by his lover's bedside, Naruto smiled down at her. Even though she was exhausted, barely able to speak properly, she still mouthed "I love you" to him. Rather than reciprocate the silent gesture, he leaned down, crashing his lips against hers right in front of her husband.

Masaru's eyes flew wide open as he tightened his hold on his daughter. His wife was not only kissing their neighbor, she was voraciously making out with him. "W-what...what are you doing, Naruto-san?!"

Naruto uncaringly swapped saliva with his lover before finally parting from her lips. Running a hand through her hair, he sought amusement in the sight of the devastated "father". His daughter _Hikari_ (he agreed to name her after his lover's deceased mother) was a cutie-pie, not that he had any doubt. It was going to be a thrill raising her and and her older brother with Mitsuki. Having taken Katsuki under his wing, he drilled anger management into the kid and replaced all those irascible urges with patience, calmness, as well as a love for women.

Discreetly sodomizing Mitsuki in the kitchen while her husband was in the living room. Eating her out while the man was getting ready for work. Making her blow him under the dinner table. Banging the shit out of her in the shower while the poor fool was knocking furiously on the bathroom door, in dire need to go. That was just the tip of the iceberg — boy was the past year jam-packed with sinful fun. But now it was time for his lover's husband to know that she would never be returning home. The only choice Masaru had now was to accept that his wife's cheating on him or sign divorce papers.

Gathering her baby daughter from her still-shaken husband, she cooed at the precious little thing. She was ecstatic that she shared her daddy's eyes. So blue and bright, reminding her of a perfect blue sky. Running her fingers along Hikari's inquisitive face, she divulged to Masaru what he failed to notice the first time around — three light whisker marks on either sides of her adorable chubby cheeks.

Brown orbs bulged as his heart sank in his chest. For the past year, he's been drifting in and out of consciousness, and it all started on the day his neighbor stepped foot into his house. The doctors told him he was fine, but he would keep going to sleep at random times. It wasn't even at dinner. Sometimes he would doze off during lunch. One time he even slept through an entire weekend. He would often find himself locked outside the master bedroom and would be forced to sleep in the guest room.

When his wife told him she was pregnant, he was nonplussed because he had no recollection of having sex with her. Even during the little time he saw her, he could tell she had grown distant from him. Foregoing her moderately conservative clothes, she started wearing yoga pants. Whenever she would walk in those little numbers, it left little to the imagination, especially since she had such a big, fat ass. Her shirts became just as tight, accentuating her massive tits enough that anyone could make out her dimensions through the garment. It was even more than her change in attire. There was also a glow to her that would've been unattainable for her even with her glycerin. It was always present on her face, like a permanent sexually satisfied smile.

Now it all made sense.

She's been cheating on him with their neighbor this entire time.

The weagabone man tried to speak, but words died down his throat when he saw his wife cuddling with her lover and the child they had together. He's always heard it used figuratively, but his wife just gave a whole new meaning to the phrase _**Love Thy Neighbor**_.

* * *

**Prior to writing this one-shot, I was clueless about My Hero Academia. I still have little to no knowledge about the anime. Skimming the entries of the Bakugo family on the MHA Wiki page is how I was able to gather information about the characters. Normally I would've never written a one-shot with so little to go on, but this was requested so heavily to me by fans that I felt the need to write it.**

**Anyway, let me know your thoughts with a review. Thanks!**


End file.
